lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Hayle
"We may be animals, but we will never again live in your cage." Winter is the princess of Luna and stepdaughter of Queen Levana. Biography Early life Winter was born on January 3, 109 T.E. to Evret Hayle and to Solstice Hayle. As her father was forced to re-marry with the queen, Winter became the stepdaughter of Levana and thus princess of Luna as Levana had no heir. Because she lacked a mother since childbirth she grew very attached to her father and when he died (by Levana's hands, shown in Fairest) she was extremely devastated. She had stated that she had no friends (other than animals) except for Jacin Clay, a Lunar guard, and Cinder, whom she knew as Princess Selene in her childhood, although she stated that she "turned into a pile of girl-shaped ashes", and did not know or believe that she was still alive except when Jacin managed to convince her much later at the end of Fairest. She refuses to use her glamour abilities because she states that she has seen nothing but destruction come out of it and is lying that she is simply unable to use it. Thus, a tutor teaches her how to use her glamour, not knowing that she can but won't. Since childhood, she has been friends with the Lunar guard, Jacin Clay, and he is very devoted to her. Recent activities When visiting Scarlet in her prison cell while she was held captured on Luna, Winter told her that the walls were covered in blood that just kept overflowing, and that one of her only two human friends became a heap of ashes (Princess Selene, who was said to have "been burnt" in a nursery fire) and that the other just disappeared (presumed to be Jacin). She is shown to be a little insane, as she is extremely vague and plays ”pretend" with Scarlet, pretending to be the doctor and letting Scarlet be the patient. She also gives Scarlet candies that apparently healed her wounds. In the excerpt of Winter, she is shown to have managed to escape from her bedroom through a proficient act of scheming and lying, to see Jacin who had been tied up and lashed because he had been with Cinder and her group.Although Winter can't heal his wounds, get a doctor, or bring him food (she is forbidden to, or else Queen Levana will cut off Jacin's tongue). she does manage to have a conversation with him. Jacin informs her that Princess Selene (Cinder) is alive, much to her shock, disbelief and denial, but gradually Jacin manages to convince her. She is stunned but nonetheless extremely overjoyed, as she she seemed to be incredibly close to Princess Selene in her childhood , judging from Jacin and Winter's conversation. Their conversation ends as Winter's guard catches up to her. Characteristics Physical attributes Winter is 5’9” tall and slender, but with enviable curves, extremely graceful limbs and a long neck. She has warm brown flawless skin, high cheekbones, and full ruby-red lips. Her hair is silky black, and very thick corkscrew curls that curl into spirals just below shoulder-length. Her eyes are bright caramel-colored, with hints of slate-gray around the pupils and emerald flecks. When Scarlet first saw her, she was under the impression that Winter was the most beautiful human being she had ever seen. Because of her beauty, it is said that Levana made Winter mutilate her own face in order for her not to outshine the Lunar Queen. As a result of this mutilation she has three scars that cut down from the corner of her eye down to her jaw, in the form of perpetual tears. According to Scarlet, these flaws did not reduce her beauty, but almost accentuated it. She dresses sophisticated and conservative, and wears both flowy skirts and pants but always feminine. She likes to wear pastels and light colors, silvers, gauzy fabrics, etc. As an indication of her status, she wore a gauzy, silver-white dress to see Scarlet. Personality Winter is gentle, graceful, and playful. Because she refused to use her glamour gift since she turned twelve, Winter has become slightly insane. She has a whimsical voice and uses flighty gestures. She almost skips when she walks, and has a tendency to wander off. She is comfortable around people, with the exception for Lunar aristocracy, but has a habit of getting into their personal space and making them uncomfortable. Her voice is very loose and noticeable because of it. She acts vague and somewhat quaint, is often saying words that nobody understands and is friends with the wolf Ryu . That said she appears to be very kind, forgiving and sympathetic although she has a strange way of showing it, as shown in Cress when she gave Scarlet candy that healed her wounds and relieved her pain but did not directly state it, and also stated that she wanted to be Scarlet's friend. Skills and abilities As a Lunar, Winter has the ability to bioelectrically manipulate people. Since she turned twelve and was old enough to control her glamour gift, she refused to use her glamour. As a consequence, she experiences hallucinations. Family tree Fanarts Winter Lines.jpg|Winter by © Blindthistle Blehh.jpg|Winter by © Abbi Whozit Wintertumbleroffi36892.jpg|Winter by © anafantasyworld tumbwinterlun.png|Winter by © cresswells Blehhh.jpg|Cress, Cinder and Winter by © Abbi Whozit Femalechar lunarchron.jpg|Cinder, Scarlet, Cress, and Winter by © abbidasquirrel floweredscars_winter_da.jpg|Winter by © may1234 winterhayle_da_fanart.jpg|Winter by © may1234 lunarchron_winter_tumblr.png|Winter by © terraminuit Cinder.cress.winter.scarlet-FA.jpg|Cinder, Scarlet, Winter, and Cress by © abbiwhozit Winter tumblr.jpg|Winter by blindthistle References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Alive Category:Characters in Fairest Category:Characters in Cress Category:Characters in Winter